lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Exchange (SVU)
Summary Benson helps a teenage exchange student after she is assaulted by a cab driver. Plot plot Cast Main cast * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Sergeant Odafin Tutuola * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Philip Winchester as A.D.A. Peter Stone (credit only) Recurring cast * Jennifer Regan as A.D.A. Kim Caldwell * Mike McGowan as Alex Kay Guest cast * Anna Van Patten as Emilia Barassi * Alexandra Milak as Martha Kershan * Isabella Pisacane as Lara Barassi * Darren Goldstein as Richard Matthews * Erin Dilly as Mary Matthews * Terron Jones as Oscar Groves * James Cribbins as Tommy Burke * Natasha Lopez as Gabriela Montes * Satomi Hoffman as Dr. Nancy Mayers * Laura Lamberti as Allesandra Barassi * Laura Guzman as Helen * Christopher Flaim as Bill * Irene Rivera as Alice References :Olivia: So, Emilia, I was hoping that you might be able to remember some more details about the man who attacked you. :Emilia Barassi: I'm sorry. :Olivia: That's okay. Can you tell us where you were before you got into the cab? :Emilia: I was at my friend's house. Tommy Burke. But he didn't do anything. :Olivia: Okay. Because if I know where the cab picked you up, then that would help us find him. How about your clothes? You have any idea what happened to them? :Emilia: I left them at Tommy's, but it's not what you were thinking. We were just playing a kind of poker where you... :Olivia: Where if you lose, you lose your clothes. Gotcha. I was a teenager once. ---- :Carisi: Listen, let me talk to these girls. I want to brush up on my Italian. :Rollins: Well, you can brush up on your English while you're at it. Both the girls went to an American school over there. They sound like they grew up in Westport. :Carisi: You're kidding me. :Rollins: No, I'm telling you, I have more of an accent than they do. ---- :Oscar Grove: Emilia That girl was flashing her tig old biddies, man. What she expect? :Carisi: Is that a confession? 'Cause it sure sounds like one to me. :Fin: Let's go tell it to the D.A. ---- :Richard Matthews: What I did with my girls wasn't dirty, Detective. It was beautiful. :Fin: What about your wife? :Richard: She had her day. ---- :Olivia: Emilia, do you really remember being molested by your father? shakes her head I didn't think so. Emilia, who told you that? Who put that idea in your head? :Emilia: Lara. She said he did it to her, too. I didn't believe her. :Olivia: Did Richard tell you that, as well? :Emilia: I didn't believe him, but he proved it. :Olivia: He proved it? How? How could he prove it? :Emilia: I don't want to talk about it. :Olivia: Emilia, this is very important. How could he prove it? :Emilia: With his fingers. :Olivia: Oh, sweetheart. :Emilia: He put them inside me and he said... :Olivia: And what did he say? :Emilia: He said he loved me. :Olivia: Emilia, that's not love, honey. He hurt you. He brainwashed you. It's called grooming. :Emilia: Why would he do that? :Olivia: Because he wanted you to do what he wanted. ---- Quotes quotes Background Information and Notes Category:SVU episodes